


Chance

by smaragdbird



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hell of a second chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

Blowing up the Sky Net central had helped but not as much as they would have wished. The machines in general were rather unimpressed at the humans' efforts to destroy them.

  
Marcus shared a sleeping place with Kyle and Star like they did in LA and on the road. Also, he did his best not to leave Kyle too often alone with Connor. He didn't like the way Connor looked at Kyle and treated him like he knew him.

  
Marcus also noticed the suspicious looks he got from Connor sometimes but he didn't care. Marcus knew who he was and he wasn't the murderer of Kyle or Star, no matter what Connor had said at their first meeting.

  
 Two men and a little girl was not the most usual sleeping arrangement but most people were too busy not dying to raise their eyebrows. And on the day he calmed down a visibly distraught and crying Star after she had a nightmare, Marcus knew that their awkward and makeshift little group is his family for the better and the worse.

  
 Blair made an offer again but he declined. He realized that he didn't want her. Her offer felt like an unwelcome intrusion on the life he was with Kyle and Star. It was the second epiphany in as many weeks but he had a lot of them since he got his second chance: He was alive when he should be dead, he was a half-mechanical human with the heart of another man now, he had a family he wanted to protect and he wants to sleep with Kyle and not with Blair.

  
It was a hell of a second chance but Marcus took it as it came. Half the fun of being alive was never knowing what would happen next.

  
Kyle, as it turned out, was very enthusiastic about sex with Marcus and didn't do a thing to hide it, which bothered Marcus less than he would have expected.

  
Also, it ticked Connor off like nothing else and Marcus is secretly enjoying it.

  
Blair threatened Kyle that she would kill him if he hurt Marcus When Marcus first heard it, it made him laugh but on a second look he knew how much Kyle meant to him and he remembered the last time his heart was broken vividly enough to know that it hurt like hell.

  
Star scrunched up her face in disgust every time she saw them kissing but since she still slept nestled between them, Marcus figured that she didn't have a problem with it.

  
When you ignored the fact that machines ruled the world, which was hard to ignore since they tried to kill them at every opportunity, then his life was pretty domestic. There was even a school where they taught the numerous children things like reading, writing, math and weapon's practice.

  
For Marcus it meant that he and Kyle saw Star off to school, went to their daily job of fighting against the machines in one way or another, came back home and spent some time with each other and/or Star.

  
Marcus thought the sheer domesticity would bother him more if it weren't for those pesky machines that kept trying to kill them. They made the life he had with Kyle and Star the best chance he ever got.


End file.
